Nuestra Mujer
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Chrona Makenshi es la típica chica que suele pasar desapercibida para toda Death City o eso quería creer ella, en la penumbra observaba a Death the Kid y Soul Evans. Sus amores platónicos, ¿Qué pasara cuando este par de hombres deseables declaren su amor a la joven Makenshi? ¿Y si su madre le dejara sola con ellos?/ NORMAL POV. AU, OCC, Hard Lemon. KxCxS


Jumbiie: soy una pervertida...  
Oda (amiga): lo eres, maldita pervertida (Fan de Michael Jackson)  
Julian: admite que amas nuestros lemons  
Oda: callate pervertido xD  
Caro (amiga): ... jue... se pelan... dan miedo... pero son cool! (Fan de S.E & Kuroshitsuji)  
J&J: lo sabemos... =W= lo sabemos *-* somos sus dioses!  
Oda&Caro: NI DE COÑA!  
Jumbiie: bueno este fic YO se lo dedico a mi chemelita Kaai o Lali Perez como carajo sea xD te amo chemela *-*  
Julian: e.é *celoso*...  
Oda: esta celoso! XD

* * *

**SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE**

* * *

**NUESTRA MUJER**

_Chrona Makenshi es la típica chica que suele pasar desapercibida para toda Death City o eso quería creer ella, en la penumbra observaba a Death the Kid y Soul Evans. Sus amores platónicos, ¿Qué pasara cuando este par de hombres deseables declaren su amor a la joven Makenshi? ¿Y si su madre le dejara sola con ellos?/ NORMAL POV. AU, OCC, Hard Lemon. KxCxS_

* * *

Chrona Makenshi, ella se encuentra en una difícil diatriba. Frente ella estaban los chicos más guapos de Death City. Death the Kid. El hijo prodigio del dueño y director del Shibusen y propietario de la mitad de Death City. Soul "Eater" Evans. El segundo hijo de la familia de músicos Evans reconocidos en Inglaterra y dueños de la otra mitad de Death City.

-Chrona- la voz de su madre hizo que a los tres jóvenes se les erizaran los vellos –Oh… Kid, Soul. Buenas tardes – les saludo Medusa  
-Buenas tardes, Medusa- saludaron ambos hombres con su común semblante tranquilo  
-Chrona, saldré. Marie y Stain me invitaron, Ragnarok salió con Elizabeth por una semana, Patty quedo a cargo de Maka y Spirit, te cuidas- miro a los jóvenes- se las encargo, volveré el viernes- era miércoles- adiós- salió de la casa y el ambiente volvió a ser pesado.

-e-etto…- si, lo admitía. Ambos jóvenes le gustaban, siempre les admiro en secreto. Nunca creyó que ambos se le declararía el mismo día, en su casa, en su sala y estando sola. Y ella con el peor aspecto, recién se levantaba. Era una holgazana. Simplemente portaba un pequeño y ajustado short negro y una blusa de delgada tela de tirantes de color crema. A su pensar era completamente asimétrica y poco cool.

_Según ella._

Mas para los dos jóvenes era hermosa y provocativa. _"Simétrica" _y _"cool"_. En definitiva, les provocaba sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-les… traeré… té…- murmuro con nerviosismo mientras se daba una vuelta. _"simétrico"_ pensó el joven Death ante la vista del trasero de la Makenshi, se sonrojo. _"cool y… redondito"_ fue el morboso pensamiento del albino que se relamía los labios.

La joven, a pesar de estar a espaldas, sentía las penetrantes miradas de los chicos. Salió a de la sala y tomo dirección a la cocina.

La tetera hirvió y preparo ambos té. Suspiro, la parte baja de su vientre ardía, picaba, le sentía húmeda… pero le agradaba. Llevo su mano ahí y ahogo un gemido. Le gusto como se sintió.

-eso es algo que no debes hacerlo tu sola- le dijo una ronca voz a sus espaldas. Sintió como el pasaba su nariz por su cuello- hueles a lavanda-  
-S-Soul- gimió ella al sentirlo tan cerca, algo duro rozo su trasero y se sonrojo, volvió a gemir. El llevo sus anchas manos a la cintura de la joven, rozo su hombría oculta entre el trasero de la joven. Ella ahogo un gemido, Soul metió una mano entre la blusa de la joven dispuesto a acariciar sus pechos.

-vamos a la sala- pidió el albino, Chrona asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entraron a la sala y el joven Death no estaba en ella. Chrona tembló.

Dejo el té en la mesita que acomodaba su sala e inocentemente le mostro su trasero al albino. Este la tomo de la cadera y se impulso hacia atrás, el cayo en el sofá con Chrona encima. Empezó a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello de la Makenshi. Separo las piernas de Chrona y llevo su mano a la intimidad cubierta de la pelirosa, empezó a acariciar con vehemencia.

-te amo…- le susurro contra la piel de la pelirosa. El masculino aroma que despedía el albino era embriagante para las fosas nasales de la chica.

-¡¿pero qué mierda?!- grito furioso el azabache con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El maldito albino le estaba quitando a su chica.

-¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato, los tres?- propuso Soul, tomo el mentón de la chica y paso su lengua por su cuello- ¿Qué dicen?- volvió a insistir.

_La idea era excitante._

-de acuerdo- Kid asintió y Chrona se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate maduro- pero vamos a tu habitación- le dijo a Chrona, ella asintió.

Chrona se levanto del regazo de Soul- los llevare- Chrona se sintió nuevamente cohibida ante las miradas de los chicos.

_Era un cuarto sencillo._

Chrona entro al baño.

-empieza a desvestirte- le ordeno Soul a Kid, el cual le miro con duda pero al final asintió e imito al albino a desvestirse  
-está bien- le respondió Kid

Ambos esperaron ansiosos, sentados a la orilla de la cama, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió.

_Chrona estaba desnuda._

Su pálido cuerpo con sus notorias curvas compensaba la falta de pechos. Sus largas piernas incitaban a tomarlas. Ambos tragaron en seco. Ella se sonrojo, no solo por ver desnudos a los chicos más guapos de Death City sino por ver el tamaño de ambas pollas erectas.

_¿Cómo empezar? _

_El más experto rompió el hielo. _

Soul le miro, sonrió de lado- acércate- le ordeno y ella obedeció, quedo frente a los hombres- arrodíllate- volvió a ordenar. Kid se sonrojo y miro asqueado a Soul, ¿en serio le pedirá _eso_? Chrona asintió y se dejo caer de rodillas- ¿nunca has tenido sexo oral?- pregunto y Chrona negó con la cabeza, avergonzada- harás lo que te pida ¿vale?- ella se limito a asentir- tomas nuestras pollas, una te la llevas a la boca y la otra la halas con tu mano- Chrona volvió a asentir con vergüenza.

Ella tomo la polla de Soul entre sus dedos empezando a halarlo. Miro a Kid con vergüenza, llevo la polla del azabache a su boca. El calor que irradiaba alrededor de su boca lo volvía loco, coloco su mano en el cabello de la chica, animándole a continuar su labor.

Ella variaba, succionaba con rapidez la polla de Soul y masturbaba a Kid. Sin poseer ni una pisca de experiencia, hacia a los hombres estar en el cielo.

Semen caliente baño la cara y manos de Chrona. Ambos hombres apretaron sus mandíbulas al sentir correrse.

Kid cayó a la cama. Chrona le miro, Soul tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-súbete a la cama y muéstrale tu coño a Kid- dijo Soul para ganarse un sonrojo de ambos, Chrona obedeció, hizo lo que Soul le pidió- Kid, ya sabes que hacer- Kid se limito a asentir.

Kid introdujo dos dedos al húmedo coño de Chrona. Esta se estremeció, empezó a halar la polla de Kid, cuando estaba por llevarlo a su boca unas manos la detuvieron y guiaron a la polla de Soul. Empezó a succionar con fuerza y rapidez mientras el albino acariciaba la mandíbula de Chrona y enredaba sus dedos a las enhebras rosas de Chrona. Kid empezó a introducir su lengua al coño de Chrona mientras sus dedos acariciaban el clítoris de la misma.

Soul alejo su polla de la boca de Chrona- Kid, te concedo el honor- Kid sonrió de lado ante la petición de su amigo, alejo su polla de la mano de Chrona- date la vuelta- Chrona obedeció.

Kid rozo su erecta polla a la húmeda entrada de Chrona, esta se estremeció y puso sus ojos en blanco. Un dolor atravesó su vientre, entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver el extasiado rostro de Kid. Este llevo sus manos a los senos de Chrona, jalaba y estrujaba los pequeños montículos de carne, levanto un poco su cuerpo para mordisquear los rozados pezones de esta. Chrona sintió como hacían otro par de manos caer sobre la polla de Kid, miro por sobre su hombro y vio como Soul tomaba sus caderas y abría su trasero mostrándole así una panorámica vista de la entrada trasera de esta. Sintió otro dolor atravesar su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda extasiada. Con sus ojos entrecerrados observo como Kid tomaba su cintura y las manos de Soul su cadera. No pasaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando empezaron a embestirla. Chrona dejo reposar sus manos sobre los hombros de Kid.

Sin experiencia alguna en cuanto al sexo se trata, amo la sensación de dos pollas tomarla. Sentir dentro suyo a Soul y a Kid. Saber que ella les brindaba placer y satisfacción.

Soul tomo las caderas de Chrona y las halo hacia delante de su polla. Kid gimió en el acto, tomo la cintura de la chica y la hizo caer sobre su polla. Empezaron con un vaivén lento, conociendo las sensaciones de tener y sentir sus cuerpos y pieles. Gemidos, gruñidos acompañados de sus nombres resonaban por toda la habitación.

-c-chicos- les llamo Chrona y se detuvieron, ante tal acto Chrona gruño- um… n-no… se contengan, o-onegaii- pidió extasiada  
-¿segura?- pregunto Kid, ella asintió

Chrona llevo sus manos al rostro de Kid y le beso con pasión mientras Soul mecía sus caderas brindando placer a los tres. Chrona alejo su boca de Kid y miro a Soul, este agacho su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Chrona. Empezaron a rozar sus lenguas mientras Kid metía y sacaba su polla del coño de Chrona, esta alejo su lengua de Soul.

La pelirosa llevo sus brazos al cuello de Kid, Soul sujeto las caderas de Chrona y empezó a embestirla con rapidez. Kid llevo sus manos a la cintura de Chrona, este se apoyo de sus talones para impulsarse dentro y fuera del coño de la pelirosa. Hizo que su coño se tragara, literalmente, su polla de una embestida.

Soul salió de Chrona y esta le miro por sobre su hombro. Soul se sentó al borde de la cama, Kid entendió lo que pensaba hacer, salió del coño de Chrona y se paro delante de Soul.

_Chrona les miro con extrañeza, no entendía._

-ven- le dijo Soul y ella asintió. Chrona se levanto de la cama, Soul hizo que se sentara sobre su polla, Chrona arqueo la espalda y gruño molesta al sentir vacio su coño. Kid la tomo de las rodillas elevándola un poco para mostrar su rosado y húmedo coño. Inserto su polla en dentro de ella, ambos dejaron escapar un gruñido satisfactorio.

Empezaron a moverse con rapidez, con dureza. Llegando hasta el fondo del interior de la pelirosa.

-¡Ah! M-me corro- soltó Kid al sentirse cerca de su orgasmo.  
-yo… ah… también- dijo Soul.

Ambos sintieron ambas entradas contraerse, advirtiendo que pronto Chrona estaría por correrse.

-yo… m-me… m-me… ah… ah…- grito y gimió al sentir contra que era llenada de la semilla de los dos hombres.

Soul cayó a la cama y salió de Chrona, su polla aun crispaba. Kid al sentirse satisfecho salió del interior de Chrona. Ambos cayeron a la cama haciéndole compañía a Soul.

-entonces eres nuestra…- dijo Soul en un suspiro  
-amar es compartir- hablo Kid, beso el cuello de Chrona- dicen que tres son multitud, pero acá no.  
-ambos…- Chrona llevo sus manos a su pecho, llamando la atención de los hombres- ambos… ¡ambos me gustan!- les grito- no… no podía escoger solo uno…- admitió con vergüenza  
-eres nuestra mujer- dijo Kid. El y Soul le abrazaron.  
-no todos los días tienes a los galanes del Shibusen contigo-le dijo con burla Soul  
-de acuerdo…- les sonrió y se dejo caer en los brazos de ambos hombres.

* * *

Caro: lo digo otra vez... son unos pervertidos D:  
Julian: pero amas nuestra perversion...  
Oda: para que les miento  
Jumbiie: exacto...  
Caro: no en serio, se pasan con esto XD es tan... tan...  
X: pervertido  
J&J: POCHA  
Vane: ./. dan miedito  
Oda: shhh seremos famosas en FanFiction  
J&J: ... eh?... *pose estilo Team Rocket* ALEJENSE DE NUESTRA CUENTA! les permitimos entrar porque queremos! largo de aqui! *las hechan a patadas*

...

J&J: admitan que nos aman xD

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
